Save Me
by Gipity88
Summary: Just an idea I came up with out of the blue. My original character, who is based off of me, is kidnapped and rescued by Sam Flynn.


"Music is an outburst of the soul."

Oh, rainy days. There was nothing like them. Marie loved them. The air was cool and moist, usually with that gentle breeze that tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. Her sneakers made little splashes in the puddles as she walked across the driveway, making her way over to the mailbox. The light rain fell onto her clothes, slowly making them damper and damper. She wasn't too quick in her step, enjoying the day even though most others would shy away from it.

There weren't too many cars on the road in her neighborhood. There usually weren't at this time. The girl did her best to be cautious though. After all, you could never be too careful in this world. She hummed softly to herself as she opened up the mailbox and pulled out the mail, which was mostly junk and a bill or two. "Great." She muttered, her attention on the papers in front of her and not on the van that was making it's way down the slick road.

Her eyes widened as she heard the squeak of a door opening and turned around just as two men, one large and one about her height grabbed onto her, the big one putting his grubby hand over her mouth, "It's your lucky day, sweetheart." He told her before he pulled her away and into the back of the dark blue van, closing the door behinds them.

Marie screamed into his hand and struggled, attempting to hit them or kick them or something, but she couldn't get contact in any vital places, especially when the scrawnier man was attempting to hold her down. They nearly threw her down onto the hard surface of the van's floor as they sped off, tears immediately flooding her eyes, "No! Let me go!" She shouted when her mouth was free for a moment, pulling her leg back and kicking the larger man right in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

She barely got the chance to even sit up though, as the smaller man grabbed her hair and pulled her back, grabbing a dirty rag from the corner and shoving it into her mouth, gagging her before he took her wrists, gripping them hard, "That should shut you up."

Marie felt the tears build up as she looked up at the men, knowing what was going to happen. Nothing was going to stop it either. Nobody had seen her get taken away.

Or so she thought.

A motorcycle had been making it's way down her road just as she was pulled into the van, it's rider seeing the awful deed. Possibly any ordinary and decent citizen would just remember the license plate number and call the police to report the vehicle, but Sam Flynn wasn't any ordinary person. He wouldn't call in a number and have the poor kidnapped girl end up getting hurt and possibly killed while the police searched for her and the thugs. No. He would take matters into his own hands.

Revving his Ducati's engine, he sped down the road, not taking long to catch up to the van, which was going the speed limit, since it wasn't like they wanted to get caught. Behind his helmet, his brows furrowed, ducking himself down slightly as he went faster, getting beside the vehicle. He lifted up his hand, which was clad in a leather glove, and closed it into a fist before he started pounding against the side of the metal machine.

Marie's brown eyes widened as a sudden banging was heard, seeing the two men in her sight jump from the unexpected noise. "What the Hell was that?" The burly one growled, his nose still bleeding from her kick. He seemed to shrug it off though, grabbing hold of her denim clad legs and slamming them down, not about to let her kick them again. "I claimed first. Why wait?" He asked with a menacing grin before he straddled her, pinning her body down.

Marie let out a muffled cry, her wrists still being held down by the skinner man. She was helpless. She shook her head, her tears becoming so thick they blurred her vision. The man kept his evil smile as he reached down and took hold of her glasses, pulling them off of her face and carelessly tossing them to the side. She was nearly blind without them. It only caused more tears to fall. "No need for those." He muttered before he pulled at her dark blue Mickey Mouse hoodie, trying to get off.

Meanwhile, the driver who had a pencil thin mustache and greasy skin, was more agitated by the beating on his van and growled, "What is that?" He asked, mainly towards the fourth man in the passenger seat, who was probably the burliest of them all. He made a face and looked at the side mirror, frowning at what he saw.

"It's some kid on a motorcycle." He informed the driver, not too concerned. "I think he's trying to play hero." He added with a laugh.

"Hmph, we ain't gonna let him." The driver mumbled as he slammed down on the gas, going a little faster than the 'hero'.

Sam narrowed his eyes a bit before he just went faster, managing to get beside the passenger side window. He reached up and lifted up his helmet's visor, only showing his eyes, before he knocked his fist hard on the window.

"Who does this kid think he is?" The burly man growled before he put down his window, glaring down at the boy. "Get outta here, kid! Leave us alone!"

"Let the girl go, fellas." Sam warned them in a firm tone, loud enough so that they could hear him over his motorcycle, "You don't really think you're getting away with that, do you?" He wasn't going to let up, no matter how much they yelled at him and tried to hurt him. He would fight until the girl was safe. He wasn't just going to let her be taken like that.

"Ha! And what're you gonna do about it? Four against one? I don't think so." The man replied with a smirk, "Get outta here before you get hurt."

Sam wasn't going to have any of that. He snapped his hand out and managed to grab onto the man's collar, pulling him forward, "Let her go." He growled at him, not playing any games. All the while, he kept up with them easily on his bike, managing to keep it from wavering as he steered with one hand.

The man gasped, not expecting that, and quickly pulled away before he tried to hit him, but Sam swiftly moved the bike to the side, avoiding him. "You brat! Pat, get me that crowbar!" He shouted to the back seat. They didn't carry any guns with them and none of their knives were long enough to reach him.

"Comin' right up!" The scrawny guy in the back shouted before he started to look through the junk in the back, only able to hold onto one of Marie's wrist as he did. The larger man had gotten off her hoodie, and was now working on getting off her t-shirt, but Marie took advantage of her free hand. She shoved her palm up his nose, though it wasn't as effective as she would hope due to her awful eyesight.

The man winced before he let out an animalistic growl and backhanded her across the face, causing her to whimper as her head whipped to the side. Her hope had been sparked though. Someone was outside, trying to help her. She could only hope they were able to, and that they didn't end up getting hurt.

The man called Pat finally found the crowbar, "Here you go, Vick!" He shouted before he tossed it to him and went back to holding down both of Marie's arms.

The burly man caught the heavy metal item before he turned towards the window and swiped the tool at Sam, attempting to connect with his head or shoulder. The extremist didn't let him though, ducking and leaning to the side whenever necessary. He noticed the van was heading towards the bad side of town, and guessed they would be stopping soon. Good. He would really be able to take care of them then.

Once Sam got the chance, he grabbed hold of the crowbar, snagging it away from the burly man's hand with a grunt. He flipped it around before he smacked it into the mirror, causing it to break off from the car and fall into the street, before he hooked it right into the side of the car, "I'm not fooling around here, man. Let her go." He asserted as he pulled the crowbar out of the van's body.

"You're crazy, kid!" 'Vick' shouted at him, leaning away from the window, a bit afraid he was going to hit him. Luckily for the attackers, the van made a swift turn down an alleyway that was too narrow for both of them to fit, causing Sam to slow down and get behind them. The man rolled his window up and shook his head, "We better beat him to a pulp when we stop."

Marie sobbed as the man that sat over her nearly ripped off her shirt, while she was able to feel the van make another turn before it slowed down and came to a halt. Where had her rescuer gone? Had they hurt them? Had he given up? She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to scream and shout so bad, but the gag didn't allow her to do so, everything that was coming out of her mouth just sounding weak and sad.

Sam hadn't given up at all. He followed right behind the van, turning when they did and joining them in the abandoned back parking lot of an old warehouse that had seen better days. When they stopped, he came to a halt and turned off his bike before kicking down the kickstand, glaring harshly as he stood up.

"Lets get rid of this guy once and for all so we can take care of business." The driver said as he shut the car off, getting out along with the burly man, both of them slamming their doors behind them. They watched Sam warily as they moved to the back doors and opened them, "Pat, get out here and help us deal with this punk." The driver ordered firmly. Pat nodded and let go of Marie's wrists before he hopped out of the car, sending a harsh leer in Sam's direction.

"He wants to get beaten to a pulp, doesn't he?" Pat smirked before he looked over his shoulder at the man that straddled Marie, "Keep on getting our girl ready. We'll be done in no time." He told him, before he and the two others started to stalk towards Sam.

Marie felt a touch of relief when she heard the driver's orders, glad to know her rescuer was still there. She wanted to have more hope, but she doubted whoever it was would be able to take on three men. She turned her gaze to look out the doors, but due to her impaired vision, all she saw was a slim black blur standing there. She didn't look long however, realizing that her hands were free. She quickly moved to pull the gag out of her mouth before she tried to slap and punch at the man's face, "Get off me!" She screamed, but only got a smack in return, this one even harder than the one before. He just laughed at her, feeling confident his buddies would take care of the freak. He did his best to dodge her hits, hitting her again in the face before he wrapped his large hand around her neck, choking her, pushing her down and making her gasp for air. She tried to hit him, but now she couldn't reach his face or neck. All she could do was try to pull his hand off of her, but it didn't seem to be of any use.

Sam was no easy target though, but they didn't know that. They didn't know what he was trained in or what he was capable of. With the crowbar still in hand, he reached up and pulled his visor down, as the men took out their knives. His eyes burned into them for a moment before he ran forward and started to fight them, making use of his iron weapon as he avoided their attacks the best he could and used his martial arts training against them. It wasn't too easy but he was getting it done. He was going to win. Unfortunately, Marie didn't know that.

The man, who was so sure that his buddies were beating the life out of the 'hero', was oblivious to what was going on outside. All he heard was fighting going on, and thought it was coming from his comrades, so he didn't even bother to look and see how they were doing. He grinned down at her, "You gonna be good now? It'll all be easier if you're good, sweetheart." He told her in a low voice as he ran a hand down her trembling body, before it moved to her back, ready to get her bra off, when suddenly it went silent and he heard someone step over to the back of the van, "Took good care of him, huh guys?" He asked in a cocky tone as a smirk washed over his features.

"Oh, yeah. I took real good care of 'em." A deep voice responded, one that was unlike any of the men he was working with. He slowly turned and his eyes widened when he saw the punk, still in his helmet, with the crowbar in one of his busted up hands. He could see his pals laying unconscious behind him, beaten up pretty badly.

The man could barely get out a word before Sam grabbed a hold of him and pulled him out of the van and shoved him away from it. He pointed the dangerous tool at him as he started to move closer, while the man walked backwards, his hands going up in defense. "You're n-nuts, man." He told him in a shaky voice.

Marie coughed and gasped for a breath once the man let go and quickly sat up. She got onto her hands and knees and scrambled to find her glasses, putting them on as soon as they were in her grasp. She got on her tattered shirt before she slipped on her hoodie, just as her only conscious attacker called her rescuer 'nuts'. She sniffed and watched with shaky hands and lips, her eyes mainly on the leather clad man who was saving her.

"I'm not the one kidnapping women." Sam responded lowly as his grip tightened on the crowbar before he lifted it up and stepped forward, swiping it at him. The man jumped back as swiftly as he could, the sharp edge of the crowbar just barely missing his chest.

"T-This isn't worth it for that little bitch!" The man spat before he turned right around and ran away, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Sam wasn't following him before he looked ahead once more, going around the nearest corner and disappearing from sight.

Sam let out a sigh as he dropped his weapon to the ground, the object making a loud clanking sound that echoed against the walls that surrounded them. He reached up and pulled off his helmet before he slowly turned towards the girl he had rescued, showing his face.

Marie opened her mouth just slightly as she took in the tall man before her, her dark eyes meeting his intense dark blue gaze. She hesitated a moment before she moved to step out of the van. However, due to her shakiness, she stumbled on the way, only to be caught by her hero, his helmet dropping to the concrete below in the process. "Whoa there." He spoke, giving her the faintest of smiles, one that made her feel like everything was going to be okay. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to stand up straight.

"I-I..." Marie started to speak, before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest, "Thank you so much!" She sobbed softly, "You don't know how grateful I am, Sir."

Sam raised his light brows at that, more surprised by the hug than by the outburst, "It's alright... And the name's Sam." He told her softly, not really fond of being called 'sir'.

Marie sniffled and nodded as she slowly pulled back, glad that Sam didn't move his arms from around her. She wasn't sure if she was completely steady yet. "I-I'm Marie." She told him as she reached up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Y-You gotta let me pay you back somehow. Please. I have money at home, if you take me-."

"Hey, no. I don't need any money, trust me. Getting those guys was reward enough." Sam assured her, but that wasn't enough for Marie.

She hesitated a moment, trying to think of how to pay him back. There had to be some way, if he didn't want money. "How about..." She paused, unsure if this was the right suggestion or not. He had rescued her though, and she had to admit, she felt more of a connection with him right here and now then she had with any other boy she had ever met. Not to mention, a boy like him, someone who would do such a thing for someone he didn't know, and do it well, definitely intrigued her. "... Would you like to have some coffee with me? Please?"

Sam was a bit shocked by the question, before a cute simper came across his lips, not minding that payback at all, "Sure." He replied with a curt nod, "But first, how about I get you home?"

"That would be great. Thank you." Marie responded, relieved he had said yes to her question. He slowly let go of her and picked up his helmet before they started to make their way over to his motorcycle. He handed the helmet over to Marie and she slipped it on before they climbed onto the bike together. She slowly wrapped her arms around him securely, feeling the rumble of the engine beneath her a moment later. As they suddenly sped off, a gasp left her lips and she held onto her savior a little tighter. Though being on a motorcycle for the first time was terrifying, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so safe.


End file.
